Server Staff Structure
Please note; we do not accept donations or payments in order to become staff members. All of our staff are 'promoted' based on their overall performance as a player and experience with other staff positions. 'Admin' Trys to keep the various teams supported and aligned to our community. Acts in any of the below roles as needed. 'Storytellers' Also known as 'STs', these are players who have stuck around and proved that they can be trustworthy, along with having a good sense of community and role-playing skills. These players are the ones who will drive external plots forward, host events, role-play as interesting NPCs, generally help out and are used as a point of mediation and moderation when needed or escalated to by CMs. 'Techies' Staff who maintain and develop server infrastructure, discord, bots, plugins and resource pack. 'Community Moderators' Also known as 'CMs', Players who have stepped up to help run things for the community. They manage our discord, deal with player disputes and enforce rules when needed with kicks or bans. They're your first point of contact with issues, escalating to the STs if ever needed. They work closely with the player base so that they are able to feed back to the STs regarding player perspectives and how to keep the ongoing plots engaging. Sometimes they run their own smaller scale events alongside the STs but they're players and are kept away from major spoilers and only have restricted in game commands. 'Contractors' A group of players with proven trustworthiness and useful skills to assist staff in specialised tasks. 'Buildteam' : Players who are known for good building work and are willing to help the STs build whatever the story may call for. 'Badguys' : Players who have an interest in running a story with the storytellers, sometimes even breaking off to prepare content on their own. As well as players that may not have the ability to play full time but are willing to play NPCs alongside STs when an event calls for it. 'BlockBenchers' : Players who've begun making models for us to use as custom items in our resource pack. 'MythicMobs' : Players who've learnt how to create mobs for the mythicmobs plugin. They create the wonderful creatures your encounter on your adventures, the bosses you might fight and the special skills on scrolls and magic weapons. 'SkillApiTeam' : Players who've learnt how to create skills for the skillapi plugin. They create the skills you use! 'Faction Leaders' Players who are tackling one of the hardest jobs on the server. They define a faction's goals and actively push their community towards completing them, in order to push their players towards the plot they may enjoy. They are the main point of contact between the ST team and a faction and as such will feed back to the ST team if any character types are being overlooked by current goings on. They are the people in charge of giving new players a good new player experience. They work as de facto members of the CM team and as such have access to the same CM suite of limited in game commands to assist in moderation duties such as kicks or bans when required. 'Recruitment' Helpful players or other staff members that find places we can advertise and coordinate doing so. They're probably how you found us! 'Players' You! Probably. You're here to enjoy our server and sometimes work with staff to give everyone a fun time! We'd love you to keep an eye on the fun of your fellow players and let us know if anyone is having a hard time or needs more support. Otherwise, the key things we want from you are feedback on how you think things can be improved, plotline ideas, dungeon submissions, item models, custom skills, anything else you create that we can use, the list things you dislike and most important of all - good feedback on what you actually enjoy! Being able to avoid the plots and events you dislike is one thing but being able to hook you into plots and events that might be the most fun for you is even better! Category:Server Mechanics